The present invention relates to a check-in station for generating keys and, more particularly, to a check-in station for generating keys used in a hotel environment.
Conventionally, check-in stations at hotels comprises a processor (personal computer) for processing data, an encoder for encoding data on a key card, a screen for displaying information, and a keyboard for entering data into the processor. The data entered into the processor by the keyboard is viewed on the screen, and transmitted to the encoder for encoding onto the key card. Each one of these units, the processor, screen, keyboard and encoder, are interconnected by means of various cables and are all located at the front desk of the hotel.
A problem with this system is space, the keyboard, screen, processor and encoder each take up a large amount of space at the front desk. The front desk of a hotel usually has a limited amount of space and the clutter of the conventional check-in station detracts from the overall appearance of the hotel. There is a need to decrease the number of individual components used at the front desk and to increase the visual appearance of the check-in station.
Additionally, the operation of the keyboard and processor require a substantial amount of training. Since the hotel business has a high turnover of staff, there is a need for a check-in station that is easy to operate.